


Top donation reward

by ElliNoora



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliNoora/pseuds/ElliNoora
Summary: During a stream, Zoey makes a promise she has to keep...





	Top donation reward

_***_    
  
"I can't believe you're doing this."   
  
Zoey ignored her girlfriend as she combed out her hair. It was her own mouth that got her into this, and she was planning to solve it.   
  
Fiona continued, taking a swig from her orange juice. "Seriously, what's gotten into you?"   
  
Zoey put down the comb and moved to doing her makeup. "I made a promise on stream, and someone did actually donate a hundred thousand to us."   
  
"I guess but--?"   
  
"Geez, relax." Zoey finished applying her minimal makeup, turned to her sister and smiled. "How do I look?"   
  
"Hot." Zoey smiled as Fiona continued, "You better save something for me too."   
  
Fiona sighed and kissed Zoey goodbye.   
  
"Love you!" Zoey skipped by on her way to her rendezvous.   
  
***   
  
Zoey fixed her hair one last time as she stepped out of the Uber. The hotel seemed to loom over her.  _Just one night. I can do this._  Zoey checked her phone and confirmed the room number. She sauntered across the lobby to the elevators and waited. What must have been a mere 15 seconds felt like hours as the elevator first made its way to the lobby, then ascended to the 6th floor. It was as if the universe was telling her she could back down. Yet, she was not.   
  
The elevator dinged and deposited Zoey onto the correct floor. Her eyes traced the carpeting to room 25. Zoey shrugged and knocked. She could hear the rumbling of his steps as he approached the door. The sliding of the bolt seemed to take forever before it came free. The door swung open and she felt her insides tingle.   
  
"You made it." His smile was infectious, and one she readily returned.   
  
"Of course I did." He moved to the side and allowed her in. "Nice digs."   
  
"Just for now. I'm here on business remember?" He clicked the door shut behind her. "Home is London."   
  
Zoey nodded, still unsure.  _I wasn't this nervous during my first time._  Jack tried to soothe her.   
  
"You can still back out if you want." He said reassuringly, "The check is right here."   
  
"No. I said it and you called me on it." That was her response and what she told herself leading up to this. She sat on the bed and he sat next to her. "I just don't know where to begin."   
  
"Well," He put a hand on her jean covered leg. "How do you normally begin?"   
  
"First I put on music."   
  
He opened his phone to Spotify. "Any kind?"   
  
"Any."

"Right." He scrolled through the list until he picked something. "This ok?"   
  
"What next?"   
  
"Well, then we have to strip." Jack grabbed at his suit but Zoey stopped him. "Each other."   
  
"Oh."  _Geez, it's like he's a virgin. Then again, he never fucked a lesbian before._    
  
"Let me start." Zoey stood up and stepped in front of him. She looked deep into the baby blue eyes as her fingers untied his tie.  His jacket came next, sliding off his shoulders revealing his shirt beneath. His white button down suit seemed plastered to his skin as her hands went around.  _Just a preview._  That's what Zoey told herself as she felt up and measured his body with her hands.   
  
The tall brunette resisted the urge to tear of his shirt. Instead, she diligently undid the buttons, one at a time exposing his bare flesh. Zoey pulled back the shirt, revealing his muscled chest. Not a hair was to be found across his tan skin as she dropped the shirt into the growing pile. Zoey cringed internally as she felt a tingle down south.  _Let’s just get over with it._    
  
"Your turn." Zoey tried to restrain herself, but failed when Jack leaned forward. He undid the knot that held her flannel closed; opening it up revealed her white undershirt with the faint outline of her black bra underneath. The material slid slowly off her skin until she was just in top. That white shirt went over her head and to floor. Zoey felt exposed standing before him in just her black bra.   
  
"You know what they say about black bras right?"   
  
"What?" Zoey didn't know.   
  
"You like to experiment." She blushed fiercely as he reached around her and with deft hands undid the clasp in his first go _._  It impressed Zoey how easily he did that. She had to resist the urge to cup her breasts as the bra slid free. Her breasts were medium sized and stood proud on her chest. Her nipples were surprisingly large and stuck out like bullets. "Shall I continue?"   
  
"Please." It came out hoarse, dripping with desire. So much that Zoey didn't realize it. She wanted him now, bad. She yearned for his touch now, and loved it when his hands tugged on her belt. Zoey quivered as his fingers traced along her skin as he undid the singular button on her pants.   
  
Now she stood before him, clad in just her black panties. Already they were moist with her desire. Zoey hooked her fingers around the narrow parts and shimmied side to side. "Shall I?"   
  
"As you wish." She did wish it. Zoey stepped out of her panties as they hit the floor and stood before Jack. He leaned back to take her all in. Her pussy was already glistening in the dim light of the apartment, the small V of pubic hair above pointing to it. For a moment, neither said anything, but now it was her turn.   
  
The leather of his belt slipped through her fingers. Zoey leaned down and pulled off his shoes before yanking down his pants. Carefully, she stood back and examined her prize for the evening. Jutting from his groin was his member. It wasn't fully hard, but quickly heading that direction. Fully erect she imagined it was just a shade over 8 inches.   
  
"Do you like it?" Jack asked as she examined his dick critically.   
  
"I've never seen one in person before." Her hand reached out and touched it.  _Warm._  It pulsed with the beat of his heart as she started to stroke it.  _That's what I'm supposed to do right?_  Under her ministrations the member swelled in stature and rose; ignoring gravity's pull as it engorged to its full size. Already a bead of his lube was forming at the tip.   
  
"Just wait till it's inside you."   
  
"Right." Zoey responded. Jack motioned to her to move up but she instead maintained her grip on his cock; unwilling to let it go lest it slip away.   
  
"Follow me." He started scooting back up the bed. "I don't want you to fall off."   
  
She followed, reluctantly releasing his member, and got up on the bed on her knees. Zoey slowly crawled her way over to him. "So, what now?"   
  
Jack carefully pulled her forward till they were eye to eye. With nothing else left to lose he leaned in and kissed her. Zoey's eyes went wide as she felt his lips press into her own. Surprise was overwhelmed with desire and she found herself readily returning the kiss. Her soft moans of pleasure got caught in her throat as he wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her closer. Zoey's leg went up over his stomach, her passion overwhelming everything else.   
  
His cock poked her as she climbed over him. It dragged along her belly, leaving a trail of his lube as it went. Their kisses became more frantic. Their tongues duelled for dominance inside their mouths as Zoey anxiously started to rock back and forth. His member was behind her now. As her small ass jiggled his cock banged into her pussy; setting the tone for their passion.  _So big._  She mused as it hit the lips of her pussy.   
  
Zoey broke the kiss and pulled back so she was straddling him. His hands glided around her body, gently exploring her every curve. Suddenly she felt very subconscious about her body.  _I'm sure he's got hit choice of ladies..._    
  
"Sorry if..." She began, but Jack stopped her.   
  
"You're perfect." He responded as he fondled her nipples. Pleasure shot through her like electricity as he kneaded and pulled at her tits. It was a weakness of hers, her nipples; they were so sensitive. Sometimes Fiona could make her cum with nipple play alone, and Jack was bound to discover that as Zoey turned into jelly. "You like that?"   
  
"Mmmm...it feels...soo...good..." She rocked back into his cock. Her hands were wrapped around his, coaxing him along in his exploration. Her pussy was dripping now, and she feared she'd cum before they even fucked. Her brown eyes sparkled, "Ready for the main event?"   
  
Jack stopped his teasing and nodded. Zoey leaned forward, reaching down with a hand so she was able to grasp his rock hard cock. Slowly, she lowered herself so the head was right at her entrance.  _Here goes!_  Her labia spread wide as the member slid in. Her moans filled the room as she sunk down further and further; inches of cock disappearing as she went.   
  
Zoey knew she succeeded when she felt his hips.  _Holy shit!_  The brunette began to rock back and forth, raising her pelvis up before slamming it back down. His cock filled her up completely, filling her pussy and pressing out against the velvety interior. Her moans turned to cries of pleasure as she started to ride him. Her hands flew to her tits; squeezing and pulling at them to increase her pleasure.   
  
_So this is what hetero sex is like._  Zoey thought analytically. She'd messed around with dildos and vibrators before, but now...now was real sex with a real cock. Zoey bucked her hips as she rode Jack. For his part, Jack was able to thrust his hips in tune to her but mostly he was fascinated as she went. Her skin glistened with perspiration as Zoey's body moved rhythmically up and down and back and forth; her soft moans filling room as she did. 

"You like it don't you? A Big cock inside of you."

"Ye...yeh..." Zoey could barely speak from all the pleasure. "Fuck..me Aaah! Fill my dyke cunt!" Zoey was startled by her own crudeness, but it just seemed to turn her on even more.

"That's a good girl." Jack was turned wild by the lesbian's outburst and started pushing harder and faster.   
  
Jack could tell she was starting to tire though. Her movements slowed down, yet she suddenly twitched in place. Her entire body locked up as an orgasm came crashing down on her. It took them both by surprise. Zoey's body locked up as she threw her head back in a muted cry of pleasure. A grunt finally emanated from her mouth as her brain started to function again. Yet, she was spent.   
  
"Need to switch?"   
  
Zoey wiped the sweat off her brow, "Please."   
  
Jack surprised her by coming up from his position, grabbing her hips. He managed to spin them so they were facing the bed edge and stood up.  _Oh god!_  Zoey was locked firmly in place by his cock as he moved about the room. He slowly kept rocking her as she went, making sure she was still bubbling with pleasure. Zoey yelped in surprise as she felt herself being pressed against the cold glass of the sliding door. It provided a unique feeling as he started up again. His pace was slow and gentle.   
  
Anyone looking at room 25 on the 12th floor would be in for quite the sight. Zoey's back arched against the glass balcony door as her legs wrapped around his muscular torso. Her small butt went up and down the glass as Jack steadily thrust in and out. It wasn't the animalistic sex she expected. It was more sensual; she liked it.   
  
"I'm getting close!" He hissed out. Jack's brow was covered in sweat.   
  
"Yea?" Zoey hissed back, her second orgasm was close in coming.   
  
"YEA!" His pumping took on a more urgent tone as he neared his release. Zoey for her part was experiencing her own orgasm. Waves of pleasure shot through her body, tensing up her body as her cunt released a spray of juices. Her mind fogged over with joy as the warm glow surged from her toes to her scalp.   
  
"Don't cum in me!" Zoey managed to yell out. Though the thought of his massive load of spunk filling her up excited her in a way she never encountered.  _Yeah, a huge load of cream dumping into me._  It added a peak to her orgasm.   
  
Jack dropped her to floor. Not unceremoniously, but slow enough that she was able land on her knees. Zoey looked up at him, but his large member dominated her view. She knew what was going to happen next. One hand outstretched and grabbed the base of his cock while the other slid down to her dripping pussy. Zoey opened her mouth wide and slid forward.   
  
_Like a lollipop_. She thought as the big dick entered her mouth. Never having had experienced it before, she treated it like a lollipop. Zoey noisily slurped and sucked the cock; her mouth barely fitting around the large head as her tongue tried to massage it.   
  
His hands went behind her head and started to push and pull; bucking his hips in turn. The result was obvious. The 8-inch member slid back and forth in her mouth. Her throat bulged as it slid down. It felt hot to Zoey to be used like this. It excited her. The juices flowing freely from her cunt confirmed it as one free hand pawed at her sex.   
  
"I'm gonna cum! Are you ready!?" Jack stated through gritted teeth. He was trying to hold off cumming until Zoey approved. She tried to nod, but it was difficult with a 4 inch thick cock jammed down her throat. She managed to signal okay to him. He shoved his dick in as far as it would go and let loose with a long grunt.   
  
Zoey gagged at first as he came. His dick seemed to flare in size before it bucked and released its load. The first shot went clear down her throat before the second caused her to gag. The cock sprang free and unloaded across her face. The next shot splashed just under her eye and across her cheek, while the final shot hit right between the eyes. A few feeble drops came out and splattered across her chest. A flood of her own juices signalled her own orgasm; her body convulsing as she reached a third release.   
  
Zoey licked cum off her lips.  _The flavour actually isn't that bad._  She actually enjoyed the taste as she scooped the rest of it and gulped it down. Jack had withdrawn his softening member and wiped it off. He offered her the towel which she gladly took. Zoey wiped off the remains of his cum and tossed the towel aside.   
  
"Was it that bad?"   
  
"No..." Zoey processed the last few hours. "It was wonderful actually." She wasn't completely honest, but she didn't want to discourage future donations.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it."   
  


"You know..." Zoey give it a few seconds of thought, "Next time you feel generous with the donations I will have to get Fiona involved too."


End file.
